requiemforthesunfandomcom-20200214-history
Delphie Kosta
Name: Delphie Kosta Created by: Kurohana Age: 21 Gender: Female Occupation: Detective Residence: Near the center of the street level Appearance: Delphie is small in stature. She is a bit on the short side and has a lean build that makes her seem even smaller, which makes it difficult for her to give off an air of authority. She is very fit and has a certain wiry strength that one has to develope when living alone in a rough neighborhood. If her appearance doesn't get the respect she deserves from criminals, her strength will set them right. She dresses in dark slacks, usually either navy or black. Her black, fitted jacket reaches to just above her knees and is worn over a white blouse. Her pistol sits in a holster on the right side of her belt. While she looks professional, her clothing all seems to be second-hand. She is fair skinned, has auburn hair that is chin length, and eyes of hazel. Personality: Delphie is a loyal member of the Doramraz City Police Department and believes in what the DCPD is supposed to stand for. She hates the corruption of the world around her, but is not above it. She learned from her past that you can lose everything if you fight the wrong people. When she has the go ahead she will stop at nothing to bring a criminal down, but she will also turn a blind eye to, or even participate in wrong doings if and when she has to. She does what she has to do to get by in this world, and harbors a deep resentment towards those around her and especially towards herself because of this. She wishes for change, but is too frightened to try to bring it herself. Her greatest fear is to become that which she hates. Despite all that she has decent people skills and gives off the impression of a strong willed individual. History: Delphie grew up in a well to do family; her father, Richard Kosta, had been a politition. She was very close with her older brother, Darrius, who drowned her in gifts every chance he had. Darrius was following in their father's footsteps and was pursuing a political career, but made sure any amount of free time he had was spent with his beloved sister. After Richard worked his way up the political heiarchy he took it upon himself to clean out the corruption that ran through every corner of the city. As Richard directed his attention towards a syndicate that was well known for its Led dealing and the bribing or blackmailing of political figures, many nervous eyes turned to the Kosta family. It was while Delphie was on a trip her brother had planned for her to look at reputable schools abroad that the tragedy occured. Her parents were brutally murdered, the assassin having entered the household through Darrius's unlocked bedroom window. The fact that he was still alive and healthy combined with his recent rise in political power told Delphie a lot about her brother when she returned to Doramraz. She wanted nothing to do with Darrius, his betrayal was too much for her, so she ran away to the lower levels of the city and wandered about without a home for quite some time. She hoped that as long as she didn't pose a threat, her brother would let her live. She began to view her father as an idealistic fool and held him just as responsible for the pain she felt as her brother. She hated both of them. She has recently moved into a tiny apartment near the center of the street level and is fairly new to the DCPD, working as a rookie detective. She hopes to do whatever good she can in bringing criminals to justice, but the lesson of her father's fate keeps her frightened enough not to try to take on the big organizations that have woven themselves into the inner workings of the city. She does as those above her say without question, thinking that resisting corruption is a useless battle that only ends in loss, but she doesn't participate in anything that she considers distasteful without being ordered to. Skills: Delphie has a strong analytical mind that makes her a good problem solver and able to draw a lot of information from small details. She has a lot of knowledge from her schooling before she ran away, and developed some street smarts through living on the less desirable levels. She has informative contacts in the lower levels, and a couple political contacts from her previous life, though most she no longer trusts and has ended communication with them as much as possible. She is strong in hand-to-hand fighting as well as skilled with a pistol, but due to her small stature she is unable to handle heavier guns. Category: People